edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4: Freedom of the Brute
Quick Summary Rion is found by Akira and other, and they deside to stay inside the plane. However, Akira is later on attacked from behind when outside the plane. Full Summary Rion comes out of her hiding place and hugs Akira. The childhood friends are reunited again. She was worried sick about him. Shirou requests her to tell them more about the video that she filmed after a proper burial for the pilot Masaru Tsuchiya. Rion recalled she doesn't remember anything from the landing. She was passed out at the time, like everyone else. On the second night they were attacked by a group of Andrewsarchus. She managed to get away. After that everyone began panicking and the pilot was stabbed. She finds The Island very strange and so does the others. Shirou finds it odds that everyone are gone from the Plane. The plane is the best secure place than anywhere else. It has food and water, and they can defend themselves from the animals. Rion doesn't know what happens to the rest of the passengers. She was at that time hiding in the nap room. Although she felt an earthquake last night and the plane was shaking. The trio didn't feel an earthquake last night. After they finish the argument they head back to the plane for work details. Rion is cutting some Fruits in the flight kitchen. Akira is there too, but he was eating more than helping. So she kicks him out. Akira went to Shirou next. He is creating a map program on his Laptop on the plane's wing. Akira doesn't have the knowledge of Java, so he is no use to Shirou. Akira headed towards Kanako next. He believes he can be more use to her than vice versa. Kanako is working on a checklist for Medical Supplies. Two Ptiloduses are hanging onto her. Akira tries to help and name the supplies, but he couldn't understand the language. So off he goes again, sitting alone in a passenger sit playing a game console he picked up. Everyone has a role in this place, except him. The sit next to him lies Ugen's erotic magazine. Shirou caught him red-handed stealing someone magazine. It has been 3 days since they arrived here. They have not seen any sign of aid since that time. There were 195 students, 10 teaching staff, and 115 ordinary passengers on the plane. There's an unidentified of deaths on the second night. Approximately 300 people that have scattered are currently alive. Shirou concludes if they can't leave the island and can't go home, they are stuck on the island with no rules. It feels like they are being released from a cage. Kind of like they're the beast, isn't it? With that thought hanging around Akira, he decides to go outside. He is in need of fresh air. He was pissing when he suddenly hears something in the bushes. He initiates thought of an animal coming back to the plane. Behind him someone with a Rock on his hand hit Akira on the back of his head. Causing him to bleed and black out. Characters Introducted Characters Hades (briefly) Introducted Survival Items Fruits, Medical Supplies Trivia * There were 195 students, 10 teaching staff, and 115 other passengers on the plane. Category:Manga Category:Wonderful World Arc